Inocente
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. Claro que Mikey era inocente… Por lo menos frente a su familia y demás personas. Pero no con ellas. [Mikey x Shinigami/Mikey x Renet].


**Nombre del one-shot:** Inocente.

 **Personajes:** Miguel Ángel Hamato, Shinigami y Renet Tilley.

 **Pairing:** Shiniangenet [Shini x Mikey x Renet].

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Oc [Personaje original]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y poco románticas. Escenas subidas de tono y lenguaje vulgar [+10]; se recomienda discreción. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Categoría:** General, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 1195.

 **Notas:** Aiuda :'v

* * *

 **Summary:** Claro que Mikey era inocente… Por lo menos frente a su familia y demás personas. Pero no con ellas.

* * *

 _ **Inocente**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El rubio camina tranquilo por la acera mientras silba la melodía que le regala el par de audífonos y su iPod. No presta mucha atención a su alrededor, especialmente porque no es de los que amaría ver las calles demacradas de ese desolado lugar. Simplemente la vista no era la mejor en esos lares.

Entonces, ¿qué hacía él, un chico tan lindo y tierno, en un lugar como ese?

Buena pregunta.

Se detiene en una esquina, antes de cruzar la siguiente calle, y se queda allí. Esta vez sí pasa los ojos por los alrededores buscando alguna cosa para distraerse mientras espera en ese _casi_ solitario. _Casi_. Porque habían otros seres —personas en realidad (aunque no del todo)— rondando cerca. Y para ser claros, **acompañantes** **nocturnas**. Algo cerca de allí se alzaba un recinto donde trabajaban ese tipo de personas.

Así que…

No pasa mucho hasta que una chica, alta y de curvas interminables y pechos obviamente de plástico, se acerque con coquetería haciendo resonar sus tacones contra el cemento. Miguel Ángel gira el cuello, ha estado alerta, _"porque un ninja nunca debe bajar la guardia"_. Y queda mirando a la desconocida que curvando sus labios pintados en rojo vivo se detiene enfrente de él y se arregla un poco el cabello negro.

—¿Buscas diversión, chico? —pregunta sensual entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos y ensanchando más la sonrisita.

El rubio mira por milisegundos hacia otro lado, y luego le sonríe, pero a diferencia de ella su sonrisa está llena de la más pura inocencia y alegría y dulzura, que hasta casi le quema los ojos.

—Siempre busco diversión —sincera animado y ella no sabe si tomarle enserio o en broma—, pero como mis hermanos nunca me ganan en los videojuegos creo que ya no la tengo tan fácil. Así que estoy aquí esperando a alguien.

Y eso la vuelve a satisfacer.

—¿A quién?

—A mis novias.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

La chica parpadea una, dos, tres veces, para procesar esas palabras, y la mandíbula se le desencaja. Ha escuchado bien, ¿verdad? No es que el chico se ha equivocado y ha pronunciado una letra de más —en dos palabras— en su oración, porque de seguro de ser así ya lo estaría aclarando como cualquier persona normal (aunque de normal, Mikey no tenga nada).

Pero es que simplemente _no puede creer_ lo que le acaba de decir. ¿Novias? ¿Tiene más de una? ¿Y va a encontrarse con las dos al mismo tiempo? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso va a haber una pelea por él o algo parecido?

Su imaginación se ha salido de control, y no es algo normal viniendo de alguien que se dedica a prostituirse por dinero. Aquello no tiene sentido alguno.

—¡Ah, ahí están!

Ella despierta de su trance y observa por donde apunta el muchacho, la otra esquina donde le saludan al joven una alta rubia de enormes pechos (que a diferencia suya sí son reales) y una asiática de sonrisa sospechosa y oscura. Ambas de hermoso rostro y regocijadas de una figura escultural y envidiable a horrores.

Y se acercan rápidamente y con elegancia haciendo mostrar sus grandes _atributos_ y a abrazar al muchachito con todo el cariño del mundo. Y se siente diminuta y realmente incómoda en cuanto ve que ambas le besan en la boca sin resentimiento alguno entre ellas y con sonrisas satisfechas adornando sus labios.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Tienes algún asunto con nuestro Mikey?

La voz algo fría de la fémina pelinegra le hace despertar de su impacto y los mira. Y en su cabeza resuena el _nuestro_ una y otra vez y no sabe si espantarse y salir corriendo o darle sus respetos al chico de tener tanta suerte. O ambos.

—Yo… No, nada. —Contesta veloz y ansiosa y acomodándose la corta falda de cuero sale de allí lo más rápido que sus tacones se lo permiten.

Las dos chicas la ven irse y cuando ya está lejos dejan su guardia y dirigen sus ojos brillantes al rubio, quien solamente se mantiene con una sonrisa dulce en los labios y el brillo de alegría en sus ojos de cielo.

—¿Nos vamos?

 _ **. . .**_

—Rafa, eres un pervertido —riñe Leo seriamente hacia su hermano quien simplemente suelta un sonido de afirmación desinteresado—. Ayer se escuchaba _todo_ y no me dejaste dormir.

—¿Y por qué no te fuiste a dormir con Donnie entonces? —sugiere burlón el pelirrojo apenas despegando su mirada del cómic y curvando sus labios en una sonrisa perversa.

—Rafael, hablo enserio. Además, ¿podrías hacer _eso_ con Mona Lisa en algún otro lugar, y más silenciosamente? —reprende con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y una mirada brillante de enojo. Al contrario el temperamental sólo se encoge de hombros como si no importara en lo más mínimo y que debía dejarlo pasar.

—¿Enserio no tienen otro momento para hablar de esto? —Pregunta Donatello con hastío levantando su vista de la computadora y observando al par que siempre anda peleando—. No necesito escuchar cómo hablan de la relación de mi hermano y mi cuñada mientras estoy estudiando, gracias.

—Es porque sigues virgen.

—Cállate. ¿Olvidas que Mikey sigue aquí? —apunta hacia el menor quien tranquilamente come su pizza, y que al oír su nombre los observa.

—¿Me llamaron?

—Mikey aún es inocente y puro —continúa Donatello con severidad (e ignorando a Miguel Ángel) y Rafael solamente vuelve a su lectura—, así que preferiría mantener estas charlas fuera de la presencia de él, ¿de acuerdo?

—Donnie tiene razón, Rafa —habla de nuevo Leonardo con seriedad dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche al nombrado—. No uses lenguaje vulgar enfrente de Mikey, el pobre todavía es inocente.

No hablan más del tema. Y por otro lado el rubio solamente come desinteresado del asunto en tanto su mente recrea los agradables y deliciosos momentos que pasó la noche pasada con las chicas.

 _«Sí, inocente»_

Rafa no es el único _sin_ _inocencia_ en la familia. Sólo que sí es el único que no parece tenerla desde un principio. Claro que Mikey era inocente… Por lo menos frente a su familia y demás personas. Pero no con ellas.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **N/A:** Estaba escuchando música aleatoriamente mientras escribía esto, y de repente me apareció una cristiana :'v

Jamás me sentí tan mal en mi vida :'u Me iré al infierno, definitivamente me iré al infierno por esto x'u

— _ **Melody.**_


End file.
